Call of Duty MW Redemtion
by Crazeenerd
Summary: Sergeant Derrick "Frost" Westbrook now team leader of Delta Force's Metal Team is still hurting about the loss of his teammates but will a female CIA he and is team are sent to rescue change that?


Call of Duty Modern Warfare

Redemption

After the events of MW3 Delta Force Operator Derrick "Frost" Westbrook is promoted to Master Sergeant and given command of Metal Team but when the team is sent to extract CIA undercover agent Sarah "Scarlett" Keller he stumbles across a plot to restart the devastating war between the US and Russia. Now Metal Team and Scarlett go deep cover on a unofficial Black op to eliminate the mysterious Iron Guard organisation before they plunge the world into war once again.

Frost/OFC

Chapter 1

The Rescue

"Overlord this is Metal 0-1 we are at the site and ready to begin Operation Red Light how copy over?" Master Sergeant Derrick "Frost" Westbrook said into his radio as he and his three Delta Force team mates lay on the belly's in a North Russian wood known as the Shadow's Lair. "Metal 0-1 this is Overlord. Solid copy proceed with Operation Red Light but use cation last thing we need is these guys panicking and killing Scarlett over." His controller Overlord answered the four Delta Force operators where in this rural part of Russia on an extraction op for a CIA agent Sarah Keller codename Scarlett.

Keller had been working undercover in a European Arms smuggling ring thought to have supplied the Russian Ultra-Nationalists during the war two years ago she had been undercover for almost a year when 12 hours ago she had broke procedure and contacted the CIA via a video E-mail. She had said the following:

"_Watchtower this is Watchmen Two-Zero-Six urgent message I have critical intel about imminent attacks on American and Russian interests. I may be compromised cannot send intel over this channel may not be secure require immediate extraction priority one. Get me the hell out of here before..." _

The message had abruptly cut off there possibly due to jamming or plain old crappy equipment but the CIA were taking no chances. Normally they would send a team of agents from their Special Activates Division who handled the Agency's paramilitary operations such as search and rescue and armed extraction. But time was of the essence it would take several days to assemble and transport a team like that but by a lucky coincidence Metal Team was nearby on a training mission so the CIA contacted them and asked for a favour. Metal readily excepted contrary to popular belief US special forces operators did not see the CIA as desk jokey spooks with attitude problems at least not the guys Tier 1 special forces groups like Delta.

Hell the CIA got a good number of their recruits from groups like Delta and most of their paramilitary ops were joint missions with Delta, Navy SEAL'S and the like they got on fine there was some tension and arguments over certain issues but that could be said of any two groups that worked closely together. So Scarlett's handler gave the brief and sent them off in a Black Hawk helicopter to the compound in Shadow's Lair woods which the Arms Dealers had made into their base of operations. "Roger that Overlord Metal 0-1 copies were moving in over and out." Frost said into his radio before giving a hand signal and moving into a crouch position the team did the same and followed though the the woods it was summer and their was no snow so sneaking was a lot easier cause they left less obvious tracks.

Frost spotted a guard and signalled his team to stop two guards armed with AK's with their backs towards them looking at the compound. Frost turned to Sergeant 1st Class Danny "Bull" Ryan a large well built African American in his mid thirties from a tough neighbourhood in LA he was Metal 0-2 the teams second in command and heavy machine gunner using the SAW machine gun. But the signal Frost gave was for something quieter than the loud automatic weapon he nodded his understanding then both men handed their weapons to the man behind them and drew their combat knives. They came up behind the guards quiet and fast Frost grabbed the one on the right while Bull took the one on the left they put their free hand over the guards mouth and drove their knives into their neck.

The guard flailed about briefly but soon went still as their brains caught on to the fact they were dead when they were sure the guards were dead Frost and Bull dragged the bodies over to some bushes and hid them out of sight then retrieved there weapons an M4A1 Carbine for Frost and a SAW Machine Gun for Bull. The team then moved to the edge of the wood land were the collections of cabins and outhouses that made up the compound there Frost took out a pair of binoculars. There were almost two dozen guards all armed with AK's three Machine Gun nests and four MG mounted trucks on patrol around the inner and outer compound. To make matters worse there was a Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter a nasty piece of work Frost had, had the displeasure of fighting several times he cursed then spotted something else.

It was a woman in her early thirties with slightly pale skin, deep green eyes and long red hair tied back in a ponytail she was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with brown combat boots her hands were tied behind her back and she looked pissed off. That was Scarlett Frost recognised her from her file picture taken just before she went undercover she was being marched along a path by two guards armed with AK's. They reached a door to a small grimy looking building with bars on the windows which he guessed was a makeshift holding cell one guard went to unlocked the door while his partner stayed with Scarlett.

Just then the guard made the mistake of reaching down to grab Scarlett rear and leaning in to whisper some kind of dirty comment into her ear. Before he even got past her belt she turned pulled her head back and slammed her forehead into the guards nose breaking it as he screamed in pain and stumbled back she brought her leg up between his legs with a result that made Frost wince. The guard doubled over as his partner ran over trying to grab Scarlett but she spin kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground then turned back to the guard who had tried to cop a feel and kicked him in the stomach then stamped on his crotch to make sure he got the message. But it was a short victory as four more guards rushed over one kneed Scarlett hard in the stomach then hit her in the face with the barrel of his gun splitting her lip and flooring her.

"Jesus Christ Master Sergeant are we just gonna stand her and watch this?" Staff Sergeant Ryan "Reaper" Ramerez a Latin American sharpshooter in his mid twenties he was the youngest and least experienced team member having only completed training and taking the place of the previous Metal 0-4 a few months ago. "If you'd like to try you luck against those MG's and that gunship be my guest Reaper otherwise stay there and shut up. They won't kill her while she's useful so we have time bruised faces heal gunshot wounds to the head don't." Frost didn't like just sitting their ether but it would be suicide to rush the place Delta was good but they were not immortal. Sure enough once Scarlett was dazed and subdued two guards tossed her into the cell and locked it then helped their comrades haul the injured guards to medical help.

"Frost's right we can't just rush in to save her a few bumps and scraps we need a plan." Added Staff Sergeant Thomas "Warlord" Magozzi an athletic Italian descended New Yorker in his early thirties who acted as the teams demolitions expert and was Metal 0-3. Frost himself was thirty-six tall and built like a martial artiest with short dark hair and steel grey eyes (sort of like the guy on the MW3 box cover) he had been part of Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (Delta Force) for ten years before that he had spent five years in the Army Rangers and three in the 101st Airborne Division (The Screaming Eagles.) "Of course I'm right Warlord I'm a Master Sergeant we're always right."

Frost said deadpan as he looked for a way into the compound Warlord smiled and said. "Of course Sarge I almost forgot must be the lack of decent food and sleep." He was referring to the fact they had only had about three hours sleep a day and no decent food for a week due to the training exercise. It had been a SERE exercise Survive, Evade, Resist and Escape which trained soldiers to survive in a hostile environment, evade capture and if captured to resit torture and interrogation and escape to safety. The exercise was simple the team was dropped into an area controlled by an "enemy force" played by a group of US Marines with no weapons or equipment and each were given a word to memorise.

The team objective do an entire week without giving up the codeword to the marines it didn't matter if they were captured in the first hour and held for the rest of the test as long as the marines didn't find out the codeword. The marines were cocky thinking that it would be easy to catch "a bunch of spec ops wimps" as they put it but after a week of searching the woods near they're base camp they found nothing. As it turned out the Delta's had been in the base camp from Day One of the test they had suck in under cover of darkness stolen some spare uniforms and spent the rest of the test just hanging around or going on patrols looking for themselves. The marine commander argued that it was against the rules but the test officer said it was perfectly acceptable and a sound strategy if you were deep behind enemy lines with no way to escape the smartest thing to do was act like you were one of them.

"Yeah man those jarheads rations sucked I almost felt sorry for them especially when they got the shits after every 8 hour patrol." Bull agreed the Army and Marine Corps weren't what you would call the best of friends to elite, highly trained units like Delta they were a bunch of undisciplined , immature idiots which was why in their opinion they had no Tier 1 special ops units. "Alright enough marine bashing I've got an idea so listen up! What we're gonna do is..."

A few minutes later in the cell

"Ouch mental note next time a Russian arms dealer wants to grab my butt just glare at him." Scarlett groaned as she straitened up against the wall of her cell must to her bodies protest she hadn't been hit hard enough to break anything but she would be sore for a while but she had bigger problems she needed to get out of the cell. If she didn't get the intel she had found back and to the big wigs at Langley things were going to get bad fast. Suddenly there was a strange sound outside that sounded like something heavy hitting the ground then someone messing with the lock it wasn't a guard he would of unlocked it by now.

After a few seconds of noise there was a click and the door opened the sudden light coming though the door temporally blinded Scarlett when her vision returned a tall, athletic man in camouflage fatigues was standing over her. "You know I should start charging the agency for rescuing you guys seems you can't stay out of trouble for five seconds." The figure said and Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief when she heard an American accent. "Let me guess Delta Force well you mind getting me out of these D-Boy? I'm getting rope burn here." She said she could tell from his equipment and uniform he was not SAD or SEAL so he had to be Army and they wouldn't send Rangers or Green Berets to rescue a CIA agent with classified information.

Delta were good at keeping quiet they did their job and kept there mouth's shut about it same with the SEAL's and SAD'S. "Tut, tut what would your parents say if they heard you being so rude to someone who's saving you ass which by the way looks even better in person than though binoculars." The Delta joked as he took out his knife and began to cut the ropes tied around her wrists. "Asshole." She said with false anger she was used to spec ops guys hitting on her she actually found it faltering assuming they weren't really sleazy about it and she could tell the Delta was kidding around. "Bitch." He shot back finally cutting the last of the thick rope. "Thanks as for what my parents would say they'd probably ask how I got here in the first place they don't know I do this for a living.

"No problem I can't tell you my full name yet so for now I'm Master Sergeant Frost of Metal Team Delta Force." He said holding out his free hand to her she shock it and said. "Then call me Scarlett but you already know that and who I work for if you're here to rescue me." He nodded and pulled her to her feet he was about to ask how badly she was hurt when the door burst open again and two guards burst in. Frost cursed and threw his knife the first catching him in the chest then raised his rifle and opened fire sending bullets shredding though the others body. "Metal Team this is Metal 0-1 go hot! I repeat go hot!" He shouted into his radio soon after a series of explosions went off all around the compound and gunfire erupted around them.

"Wow that was loud you sure you're not marines." Scarlett joked as Frost retrieved his knife and picked up a rifle, a pistol and ammunition for both from one of the fallen guards. "Hey Delta can blow shit up too I take it you can use one of these right?" He said handing her the AK and the pistol she checked both and nodded. "Metal 0-2 to Metal 0-1 hate to interrupt but they're are a lot of guys with guns and they're really annoyed at us right now so extra gun or two would not go amiss!" Bull yelled over the radio. "Roger that Metal 0-2 we're on our way out!" Frost said into his radio before signalling Scarlett to follow him as he left the small cell.

The scene outside was utter chaos before Frost had entered the room he had ordered Warlord to place explosives on the Hind, the garage where the spare vehicles were kept, the armoury and the ammo dump. On Frost's signal Warlord set off the explosives while Reaper began sniping from a nearby ridge and Bull tossed a grenade at two of the machine guns nests destroying them. Several of the guards were dead the rest were trying to figure out where they were being attacked from Frost got two in his sights and open fire with his rifle. He hit one in the head the other in the neck and back killing him Scarlett took out a third with a burst to the chest he was wearing body armour but that did little to stop the AK-47 rounds and his heart and lungs were ripped to bits causing instant death.

Frost could see Bull on his stomach firing his SAW at a group of enemies firing from a cabin Frost spotted a loaded RPG on the ground. "Cover me!" He yelled rushing over to the RPG Scarlett saw what he was doing and opened up on the building with her AK Frost grabbed the RPG took aim at the building. He fired and the round slammed into the building blowing part of the wall to bits and killing the soldiers inside and allowing Bull to join Frost and Scarlett. "Wow you guys really don't do subtle." Scarlett commented as Warlord and Reaper rushed over.

"Boss they sniffed out my sniper hole! What do we do?" Reaper asked firing at nearby enemies with his M14 EBR and Warlord did the same with his M16 and under slung M203 Grenade Launcher. "Well for a start we need to get out of the open Scarlett you know the this place better than me any ideas!?" Frost said. "Command center I can see from here most of the guards are dead and there's intel in their I need to get it was why I sent the signal in the first place." She said reloading her AK. "Sounds good Metal team on me Scarlett stay close lets move!" Frost said as they headed to the largest building still standing it was unguarded and had three dead guards outside they rushed inside Frost shouting orders as they did. "Reaper! Bull! Cover front! Scarlett! Warlord! You're with me! We're gonna sweep and clear find that intel and get to exac point lets move!"

At that Reaper and Bull moved to cover the front as Frost, Warlord and Scarlett began to move though the building they encountered two guards put they were shot down quickly they reached a large room filled with computers, radio equipment and files. Scarlett ignored those and instead went for a laptop that could be carried like a briefcase. "This is it. I got a look at this before that bastard Karakov caught on he left after they caught me he must of got spooked when he figured the agency was watching him." She said checking the data. "Who is this guy Karakov? File said he was an arms dealer but we didn't have much time to take in all the juicy details?" Frost asked glancing out of the window to make sure the enemy wasn't going to charge the building.

"Well but it this way if there was one man we needed to kill as much as Zackaev and Makarov its Karakov he used to be partners with Zachaev and funded most of Makarov operations including that nasty piece of work in Moscow that got us in the shit with the Ruskies." She explained shutting down the laptop so she could take it with her. "Shame he didn't stick around he and I could have a nice talk with him about the dangers of funding terrorists." Warlord commented as he covered the doorway. "You'll have to get in line Staff Sergeant I lost three team mates to those bastards two years ago I hope you don't want this guy alive cause if I get my hands on him there won't be enough for a positive ID by the time I'm finished." Frost said referring to the previous Metal Team who had been killed in a operation that prevented Makarov from getting the launch codes to Russia's nuclear weapons stockpile.

"Metal 0-1 this is 0-2. Enemies starting to get restless out here I don't want to sound like I'm stepping on your toes but a hasty retreat seems like a good idea." Bull reported over the radio Frost was about to answer when a Russian burst out from a hidden door behind him and stabbed him in the back of his left shoulder. "Ah shit!" Frost shouted spinning around and smashing his fist into the man's jaw he was about to raise his weapon and fire but before he could Scarlett put a bullet between the attackers eyes. "Thanks ah shit that's gonna scar." He said pulling the the knife out of his shoulder luckily his armour had stopped it going far but it would still need stitches.

"You all right? That looks bad." Scarlett asked looking at the wound. "Its fine armour did its job. But I'll put I field dressing on it later for now lets move." He said and the team headed off after linking up with Bull and Reaper they made a break for the woods the enemies were in such a state of confusion they weren't spotted and made to the extraction zone without any problems. "Overlord this is Metal Zero-One Scarlett is safe and secure holding high value intel we are at evac point awaiting helo. How copy?" Frost said into his radio as they secured the landing zone. "Solid copy Zero-One helo is in bound ETA 5 minutes CIA sends they're thanks and a polite reminder not to talk about this with anyone."

Frost smiled at his CO's joke and said. "Solid copy Overlord lips will be zipped see you in a few over and out." He signed off and groaned as his shoulder stung again. "Take your shirt off." Scarlett said coming up behind him. "Didn't you mother every teach you the word please?" Frost shoot back. "Yes she did and the CIA taught me it was overrated. Shirt off I took medic training so as much as I'd like to ride you in front of your men you need that shoulder looked at so romance will have to wait Master Sergeant." She said dead pan Frost chuckled and shook his head then removed his chest gear, armour and shirt revealing a scarred torso.

"Jesus this isn't virgin territory is it?" She said running her hand along on of the scars on his back it was almost as long as the distance between her wrist and her elbow. "Ten years in Delta five in the Rangers and three in the Screaming Eagles you get some scars this is a scratch compared to some of these wounds." He said as she began to bandage the wound checking out the other scars and the three tattoos he had of each one for unit he had been in the first was the insignia of the 101st Airborne on his upper right arm an eagles head from the side. The word Ranger on his inner left arm between his wrist and elbow and the Delta Force insignia (a black knife against a red background) on his left chest as well as a red skull against a black background which was one he got because he though it was cool.

"Screaming Eagles? I spent 5 years in myself before the agency recruited me were I got my medic training." She said. "Its a good unit speaking of medics you all right? That guy knocked you around pretty good." He asked as she finished patching up his shoulder. "Yeah they made a lot of threats but that was about as nasty as it got these guys didn't have the guts to try anything they knew what you'd do to them if they found me with so much as a nick they learned in the last war not to mess with US Special Forces." She said as he put his gear back on. "Thanks your right two things I don't like arms dealers and people who hit girls these guys piss me off on both levels oh looks like our helo us her lets go." Sure enough the Black Hawk helicopter came in to land and the team plus their precious cargo loaded up and headed for a Aircraft Carrier waiting for them in the White Sea.


End file.
